Hunger Games Songfics
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: This is my collection of HG songfics, if you don't like, I don't care.


**(AN) I kind of made my own sort of story about Katniss and Gale in 13, because I like Gale better for Katniss, (sorry Peeta lovers!) So, here you go,**

Bring Me To Life - Evanescence - Katniss Everdeen

**_Katniss POV_**  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
How did Peeta do it? He always saw the best in even the worst of people. Like me for instance, I find myself stupid, dangerous, and all in all a horrible person. But he saw me as smart an loveable. But I don't get it. How could anyone find me that perfect? And now that's gone, they hijacked him and I don't even know him anymore.

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
Gale is a little more realistic. He knows that I can be stupid... a lot, but he doesn't point it out all the time. He knows that I'm dangerouse and could get him killed, but he still chooses to stay with me. But neither of them think I'm a horrible person which just makes me know it all the more.

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
I feel like I'm using them both, and it just makes me feel like there really is nothing inside of me. And maybe, I'm just as bad as Snow.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_  
Gale walks in and finds me sitting in the closet, he looks at me and I lower my head. He's always been able to tell what I'm thinking just by looking into my eyes. He sits down next to me and stares into space. I look at him and he sighs.

_Wake me up inside_  
"Am I as bad as Snow?" I ask him bluntly. He looks surprised by the question, but who wouldn't be? "Katniss, where'd that come from, of course you aren't" he says, taking my hand in his.

_I can't wake up_  
'I don't know if I can believe him now though. After everything I'd done to him and Peeta.' I think. But apparently, I was thinking aloud, because Gale sighes and pulls me into a hug.

_Wake me up inside_  
He pulls away and looks at me for a moment. "Katniss," he says sternly, "You could, in no way, be as horrible as Snow. Snow is a despicable excuse for a human being, he kills off children for fun, and torments the people in every district, you.. you're.." he trails off.

Save me  
"Gale, I'm a despicable excuse for a friend," I say, and before he can argue I continue, "I have you and Peeta, both of whom I love, at each others throats, because of _me._" And then, I run, I run out the door to the closet and through the hall.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
"KATNISS! WAIT, YOU'RE WRONG!" I hear Gale call behind me, but I'm not wrong, I am horrible, and he knows it, he just won't accept it. I keep running, trying to get to my room, I see the door so I close my eyes and make a dash for it, but unfortunately...

**_Gale POV_**  
_Wake me up_  
I heard a loud bang, the sound of something hitting a wall. I keep running, in the direction of the sound, and come to a halt when I see Katniss lying on the ground in front of her room, knocked unconscious.

_Bid my blood to run_  
"Katniss? KATNISS!" I scream, I use my earpeice to call for a medic. But I couldn't wait for them, so I checked her pulse, I felt one. I looked at her head, It was starting to bruise, Flavius, Viena, and Octivia were going to have a fit over that. "KATNISS, WAKE UP!" I scream again, then I realize, That won't do any good. The medics come and take her away, while I sit on the floor exactly where the had been.

_I can't wake up_  
Three hours later I am informed that she has woken up, but hads a severe concussion. I aske if I can see her, and while the guard goes to see, I think about what she had said before she went running, '_I have you and Peeta, both of whom I love, at each others throats, because of me_' I didn't like Peeta... at all, but I wouldn't kill him, especially because Katniss would be so distraught it would be unbearable. And I don't think Peeta would kill me, and definetly not now, he is scared of Katniss, and wants to kill her, so, he seems to be out of the question.

_Before I come undone_  
The guard comes out again and says that I can go in. I walk in and see that Peeta is just now leaving. I nod at him but he takes no notice of me and walks out.

_Save me_  
I walk over to Katniss's hospital bed and she looks at me, "Go ahead, give your huge lecture while I can't move, then I might just listen to you, but make sure it isn't to long, I've got nothing to be afraid of now, I asked for Peeta to come in so he might kill me." She said those words and I realized, they were true, so instead of lecturing her on how she wasn't a horrible person, I kissed her.

**_Katniss POV  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become  
I was prepared to fight back at anything Gale said about me being a good person, but I was in no way prepared for this. He pulled back and said, "You, Katniss Everdeen, are not going to die without my permission." and then, he walked out.

**(AN) I hope you liked it, I didn't want to do the second verse because that would be a little weird to write, **  
**Love Ya, and may the odds be ever in your favor,**  
**- KK**


End file.
